


Good Fortune

by ObserverFuck



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: 'You will find comfort in your time of need.'





	Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad. I was tired and bored, so here's some fluff.

Noah groaned to himself as he heard the telltale sound of a plastic wrapper crinkling under his pillow. He sat up and slid his hand under it, pulling out a fortune cookie while feeling dread settle into the deepest corners of his tired mind. He stared at the treat in the palm of his hand, wondering what the point of it was anymore. Why was he even bothering to look at whatever message was hiding in the cookie? It wasn't helping his teetering mental state that had already gone so downhill. He found himself having trouble getting out of bed every morning, spending long periods of time sulking around his house. He would stare off into space or watch older videos he had posted on the channel. His drinking habits hadn't gotten any better, and his emotions seemed to have been taking control of him more frequently by the day.

Clenching his teeth and feeling anger stir within his chest, Noah ripped open the fortune cookie, snatching the scrap of paper out of it and tossing the dessert, along with its rapper, into the trash bin. He held onto the slightly crumpled paper and stood up from his bed, beginning to pace. He didn't want to read it. What if it just made things even worse? How was he supposed to handle any more bullshit right now? He sighed, continuing to walk back and forth around his room before stopping abruptly. He should just read the stupid fortune and get it over with. If it really bothered him that much afterward, then he could always go seek comfort in his friends from the liquor cabinet. Unfolding the tiny piece of paper with cautious movements, his eyes froze on the words written on it.

_'You will find comfort in your time of need.'_

Noah's brows furrowed and his lips were parted slightly as he tried to figure out just what the words meant. He didn't understand it at all. By comfort did it mean the booze sitting on the kitchen counter? Or perhaps it was referring to the old videos he watched for nostalgia? Maybe, just maybe it meant he would find someone who understood everything he had been enduring completely by himself for the past few years.

His thoughts were interrupted by the echoing sound of footsteps in his hallway. He panicked. His door was wide open, and whoever was in his house was getting closer. He started to dash toward the door, ready to slam and lock it as fast as he could, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw who had stepped into the doorway. It was none other than himself. Firebrand walked calmly into the room, taking slow steps toward Noah who wanted to move, but his body refused. Not even when they were face to face did Noah move an inch. He was as still as a statue, tense and holding in a breath without even realising it. He looked into his own eyes until the force of the stare became too much. He closed them with the expectation of feeling some sort of harsh impact, but what he got definitely did not meet that expectation.

Noah felt two arms wrap around him, one around his neck and the other around his lower back. He was pulled toward Firebrand's warm body, and his face fit naturally into the crook of the other's neck. At first, he tried to push away, but he gave up quick as the exhaustion from stress and lack of sleep raided his body. He hadn't been hugged like this in a long, long time. He hadn't had any human contact in general for quite a while now, and it felt nice to have someone to rest against. It felt comforting.

Noah's eyes started to feel hot with a sting he hadn't felt in forever. His chest felt tight and constricted. Before he could stop it, a quiet sob forced its way out of his lips. His eyes were suddenly full of hot tears that he couldn't seem to hold back no matter how hard he tried. They rolled down his cheeks and fell softly onto Firebrand's heated skin.

Noah tried to apologize, tried to say something, but the hiccuping sobs prevented his words from forming properly. He felt thin fingers weave through his hair as Firebrand managed to pull him even closer. He slowly put his own arms around the future entity, holding onto him tightly like his life depended on it. It had been too long since someone had been there for Noah. Just someone he could seek comfort in when his life spiraled downward was a big help to his mental state, but he hadn't had that in so long. He hadn't had anyone but his own self-destructive thoughts for literal years.

Noah didn't really notice when he and Firebrand started to move back, but he didn't really care as he was sat down on his bed, still being held close. Firebrand was now messing with Noah's unkempt hair, and Noah didn't notice the warm hand resting on his thigh, moving up and down in a gentle, soothing manner. He didn't notice how close he was to the other man, he didn't notice the longing feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to get even closer, and he absolutely didn't notice the small bit of arousal he felt.

Although, he really did notice these things, he didn't want to acknowledge them despite how nice it felt to be in someone's arms again, even if that someone was a future version of himself. He wanted to push the feelings away no matter how good they felt, but the two thumbs brushing away his tears were just too much to ignore. He let himself move closer, wrapping his arms around Firebrand's neck, and he was pulled gently into the other's lap. They clung together like magnets, each finding comfort in the other as their lips connected.

Noah didn't complain when he was laid back down into the soft sheets of his bed, Firebrand hovering quietly over him. He didn't complain when he felt soft kisses peppering the skin of his neck, or when his shirt was pulled off so that the kisses could travel down to his chest. He said nothing when his sweatpants were pulled down off of his hips, but only gave a soft, needy whine. The kisses traveled back up to his jaw as a warm hand made its way down Noah's stomach.

While Noah wasn't complaining before, he sure as hell wasn't complaining now that Firebrand had one hand working his cock. His hips jerked up into Firebrand's hand on their own, and the future entity encouraged the action with an extra twist of his wrist. Making sure Noah was unwinding was all he needed to focus on right now, so when Noah let out some rather high-pitched moans, he pulled his hand away causing the other man to make a small sound of disappointment. He reached over to the drawer on the nightstand, knowing exactly where the lubricant resided, and opened the bottle.

Noah waited patiently, fidgeting with the sheets until Firebrand repositioned himself over him. Their lips met for a brief second before Firebrand started to push himself in. He felt Noah holding his shoulders tightly, so he took his hands and laced their fingers together, resting them above Noah's head and leaning down to the brunette's ear. "Relax. It'll make it easier," he said, his voice close to a whisper. Noah was able to comply thanks to the kisses that started to travel down his neck. It took away most of his focus on the pain until something shot immense pleasure throughout his entire body. Noah's voice caught in his throat, and he moaned loudly, jerking his hips in an attempt to get more of the feeling. Firebrand smiled knowing he had found the right spot to aim for.

Every sensation Noah felt had him wanting more. He could feel Firebrand's hands moving back up to tangle in his dark hair, and he moaned in encouragement. The rogue god continued to hit Noah's prostate, beginning to mumble sweet praises in his ear. Just the simplest of things had Noah almost choking up. "You've done so well. I know how hard you work to make progress. It's paying off," Firebrand said softly. Noah whimpered, squeezing the entity's hands. "You're not- Oh, fuck, Firebrand! You're not mad at me?" he asked between his ragged breaths and moans. "Not at all," Firebrand replied reassuringly. "I'm proud of you, Noah." Noah's whole chest did a flip at the words, and he gave the former collective member's hands another squeeze as a warning he was close to climax.

He continued making such nice sounds that warmed Firebrand's heart to the core, and they kissed again. "It's alright. You can let go," Firebrand said in such a soothing manner. Noah let himself be kissed all over as he gave one more groan before finishing. His cum went all over his and Firebrand's stomachs, and he tugged at Firebrand's hair as the future enity came inside of him shortly after.

Noah's heart was racing, his eyes still holding a few tears that Firebrand kissed away the second they tried to escape. He pulled out and rested himself next to Noah who looked over at him with a grateful smile. The curly haired man was pulled into his own embrace, and Firebrand kissed his forehead. "Get some rest," he murmured. Noah took a deep breath, closing his eyes and finally managing to drift off to sleep peacefully.


End file.
